The invention relates generally to imaging media handling and packaging. Specifically, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for the loading and containment of imaging media inside an imaging system.
Imaging systems such as printers, fax machines, and copiers are virtually omnipresent, and can be found in homes and offices worldwide. The development of such systems has facilitated improvements in communications that have in turn fostered a sea change in the ways that people live and work. Telecommuting, paperless offices, and intra-office networks represent but a few examples of the advancements that have been made possible by modern imaging systems.
Since these systems have become crucial to everyday existence, their reliability and smoothness of operation is paramount. It is therefore vitally important to design imaging systems so that downtime and work interruptions are minimized. This can be a daunting challenge, given the relative complexity of systems in which the size and material of imaging media moving through a single system can vary greatly.
Known imaging systems typically include media input trays that contain stacks of imaging media, commonly in the form of sheets of paper, transparencies and the like. In operation, the user removes the input tray from the imaging system, and places it on a flat surface. In many trays, side and rear input guides must be adjusted to fit the size of the imaging media. The imaging media is then removed from its packaging and loaded into the tray. This is typically done in small batches, ensuring that the separation tabs are above the corner of the stack. The tray is then replaced into the imaging system, making it operational.
With the tray installed in the system, the imaging media is exposed to the heat, dust, and residue in the internal environment of the imaging system. Further, the imaging media in the tray tends to acclimate to temperature and humidity, which can cause print quality errors, feeding errors, and media deformation problems. Acclimation can cause toner explosions and triboelectric induced defects, and curled and waved media. Known loading systems are also subject to human error, such as misaligned stacks or overloaded trays. Mechanical errors can also occur, such as misalignment or skew caused by side guides xe2x80x9cfloatingxe2x80x9d due to wear or manufacturing tolerances.
Some imaging system and imaging media providers recommend image forming within a fairly narrow range of temperature (68xc2x0 F. to 75xc2x0 F.) and humidity (4% to 6%). These are conditions similar to those under which the imaging media are packaged. Some of these same providers suggest returning the media to its original package if it is not going to be used for long intervals. Unfortunately, this advice is seldom read, much less followed, and the vast majority of media packaging is simply discarded after the media is loaded into the imaging system.
It can be seen from the foregoing that the need exists for a simple, inexpensive system for loading and containment of imaging media inside an imaging system that overcomes the deficiencies of known arrangements.
The media handling system is described in the context of an imaging system adapted and constructed to form images on imaging media of differing sizes and materials. The imaging system includes a magazine adapted and constructed to retain stacks of imaging media for infeeding into an image forming mechanism within the imaging system. A resealable imaging media package is provided to hold a stack of imaging media. An imaging media package retaining mechanism is associated with the magazine of the imaging system. The resealable imaging media package is loaded into, and retained within, the magazine, making the imaging media within the package available for infeeding into the image forming mechanism.
In an embodiment, the retaining mechanism can include a centering mechanism adapted and constructed to place and retain packages in a centered position within the magazine. The retaining mechanism can also include a size detection mechanism adapted and constructed to determine the size of imaging media inserted into the magazine. One or both of these functions can be accomplished by providing a plurality of spring-loaded side guides on opposite sides of the magazine.
In another aspect of the invention, the resealable imaging media package includes a closure member adapted and constructed to selectively move between an open position exposing the imaging media within the package, and a closed position enclosing the imaging media within the package. The closure member can be provided as a frangible closure, such as a pull string or interlocking channel arrangement. A frangible closure breaks the seal of the resealable imaging media package, dividing the package into an imaging media retaining portion and a replaceable package top. Alternatively, the closure member can be provided as a folded closure that remains secured to the package in both the open position and the closed position.
A method for loading and containing sheets of imaging media in an image forming mechanism within an imaging system is also disclosed. In a first step, sheets of imaging media are enclosed in a package. Next, a portion of the package is moved to enclose a first section of the sheets of the imaging media within the package while exposing a second section of the sheets of the imaging media. The package is then inserted into the imaging system, and the imaging system is operated to form an image on at least one of the sheets of imaging media. The package is next removed from the imaging system, and then resealed.